Titan of the Zero
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: SPOILER FOR EPISODES 9 AND ABOVE ON ATTACK ON TITAN As Eren is slowly loosing his mind to that of the Titan's, Louise the Zero is currently performing the familiar summoning ritual. When a Titan is yanked from his world and into a world of magic, what does he do? Destroy it? Or aid its savior? Warning: This follows and AU plot, and is rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I. Do. Not. Own. Attack on Titan. Or. Familiar of Zero. Enough said.**

**I decided, because I finally watched an episode of Attack on Titan, (*SPOILER* Titan Eren is flipped AWESOME) that I wanted to make a crossover.**

**So, Enjoy, read, like, and comment. If you don't comment, I end up not posting any new chapters, cause I have no motivation.**

**TITAN**

Kill.

Destroy.

Obliterate.

All of them.

All the Titans.

I don't care that I tower over everything; that the buildings seem smaller.

Destroy.

Destroy.

Destroy!

I can see my friends, staring in shock; I pay them no attention.

My only thoughts, are to kill the Titan before me.

I pull back my arm, ready to strike.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

Huh?

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning..."

Pentagon… of the five elemental powers?

"And bring forth…"

A strange tug, a small nagging in the back of what was left of my human thoughts.

"My Familiar!"

As my fist connected with the Titans head, removing it from its neck,

Everything flashed into a bright green light.

And the remains of my human thoughts were lost.

**TITAN**

**I was going to end it here, but changed my mind, so here ya go!**

Today was the day.

The day of the very important familiar summoning ritual.

I shuffled my feet nervously, feeling the gazes of the other students, hearing their whispers and knowing exactly what they were calling me.

Louise the Zero.

I watched in silence as Kirche summoned a fire salamander; how fitting.

Professor Colbert swept his gaze over the students, looking for those that hadn't called upon a familiar.

"Has anyone not gone?"

Maybe I should just stay silent?

Should I back away and try again another day?

I was about to do just that, when that cursed Zerbst spoke.

"Louise hasn't gone yet, Professor." She said in a sickly sweet voice, sending a cocky smirk my way.

I really do hate her.

"Ah, yes! Mrs. Valliere, please step up to summon a familiar."

I walked into the middle of the circle created by the students, trying to ignore their conversations.

"_Look, it's the Zero."_

"_I bet she summons something weak."_

"_I bet she summons nothing at all!"_

I shook my head, forcing out all the jeers and laughs.

You shouldn't be laughing.

I'll show you; I'll show you all!

I'll summon the greatest, most powerful familiar you'll ever see!

I raised my wand and hand, slowly closing my eyes, and began to chant.

"_My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."_

I could feel it; magic gathering at my finger tips and running through my body.

"_Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning..."_

The wind picked up around me, tossing my hair around violently.

"_And bring forth…"_

This was it. My chance to prove everyone that I can perform magic.

"_My Familiar!"_

**BOOM!**

The loud sound of an explosion echoed around the courtyard, the force blowing everyone back.

Smoke swirled in a black cloud around the summoning circle, and no sign of a familiar was present.

There was silence, before a certain red-head laughed.

"I should have known; the Zero would never be able to summon a familiar!" She laughed, the others joining her.

My shoulders trembled and my head hung low, trying to hold back tears.

Why?

Why could I never perform a spell correctly?

"Now now, settle down!" Professor Colbert tried to quiet the students down, but with little success.

I wasn't paying attention; No, I was paying attention to the cloud before me.

Something shifted in the dark smoke.

Something huge.

The others hadn't noticed, but I did.

I took a step forward, catching the attention of the Professor.

"Mrs. Valliere, maybe-"

He never finished.

**RRRRRHHHOOOOAAAAAARRR~!**

The roar shook me to the very core, and every one became silent.

The Professor ran towards me, standing protectively in front of me.

All was quiet, breathing stopped, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"AHH!"

The scream came from behind me and I turned on instinct, wondering why.

A shadow fell over me; I looked up, and understood why everyone was frozen in fear.

Did I…

Summon that?!

Standing above me was a colossal giant, the height of the castle, skin stretched tight over solid muscle, messy dark brown hair falling over broad bare shoulders and glowing green eyes staring at me from the shadow casted by its hair.

Steaming hot air trickled from bared teeth, no lips to cover them, and its jaw appeared to have a step in them, on the sides of its face. Pointed ears leaned back and out from its head, swiveling to collect all sound.

It stared at me, inhuman eyes searching and its breathing heavy.

"Mrs. Valliere, I want you to back away, slowly." He commanded, raising his staff, magic swirling around him in preparation for casting a spell.

"But-"

**HHHHOOOOOAAARRR-!**

It's mouth opened widely, throwing its head back and releasing a load roar.

And its hand descended upon me.

I ran backward, tripping over my own cloak.

I could hear the others running away, but my thoughts were in a jumbled mess.

Everything seemed to slow down then, and for a reason unknown to me, and I began to chant.

_"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!"_

The words slipped out of my mouth as a fast stream, without breath and without hesitation.

The giant seemed to freeze, its fingers so close to my face.

It screamed an unnatural shriek, its form surrounded by red light.

What's happening?

The form seemed to shrink, the giants size quickly decreasing to a slightly higher height than mine.

When the light faded away, there stood a boy.

And he instantly collapsed.

**TITAN**

**Well, the end….**

**I had to rush it, so sorry.**

**Hoped you enjoyed, and please comment!**


	2. PLEASE READ

This is just a note that explains everything in the first chapter.

NO, I have NOT doomed the Attack on Titan universe. This is an alternate universe plot were time isn't moving in the Attack on Titan universe. Therefore, Eren's absence doesn't matter at the moment.

Also, I realized my mistake on Eren's transformation after I posted the chapter, sorry! Ill just have to find a way to make it work. In fact, I don't think he'll be human for a majority of the story.

Also, I know that a kiss is needed to seal the contract, but do you honestly think Luoisse would have made it anywhere close to him?

Anyway, just getting things clear with ya guys, k?

Till the next post, dear readers;

Ja ne!


End file.
